


I Know

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: Midnight Milkshakes [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harley is a good Boyfriend, M/M, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: It's May 4th. Peter has no idea what that means.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Midnight Milkshakes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635325
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> oh look Oliver wrote for the first time in a month and a half and it's not edited again  
> I hope yall like it bcuz its Star Wars day motherfuckers

The battle was hardly a battle if Peter was honest. He did like to see Harley in action though. The new upgrades he’d made to his suit made his flying so much smoother, and his fighting pattern was much easier to work with when he wasn’t falling behind. How it worked that Harley flying was slower than spiderwebs he would never understand. 

Not the point.

The threat was a minor villain that no one would remember in a week, and they got to go back to the Tower. 

“Race you home,” yelled Harley, thrusters already engaged.

“Son of a bitch!” Peter webbed himself to Harley’s suit just so he didn’t fall too far behind.

“What did you just call my dad? Tony’s no bitch,” came in over the coms. “Wait what the fuck are you doing? Hey that’s cheating!”

Which is precisely when Peter sling shot himself forward. “All’s fair in love and war darling!” 

“Damn it,” was heard quietly underneath the sounds of Harley accelerating. 

Harley made it back to the Tower first. 

“That wasn’t fair and you know it,” said Peter when he arrived. “You cut me off so I almost crashed into that window.” 

“All’s fair in love and war darling,” Harley mocked.

“Whatever.” Peter took his mask off. “You think Tony will let us delay the paperwork until tomorrow? It’s date night.”

“Probably not, but you can go check. If he says we have to though, you can do it while you’re down there. I don’t know what kinda shit was in his weapon, but I can feel it under my suit and I need to shower. I still don’t know how you didn’t get hit.”

“I don’t know either, but you have to do the paperwork next time.”

“Deal.”

“And hey Harley?” Peter called back. “I love you.”

“I know.”

Harley walked away before Peter could respond. Had he done something wrong? Normally Harley would say ‘I love you’ back, not brush him off. 

By the time the paperwork was finished (fuck you Tony), Peter’ anxiety had skyrocketed. On date night they met in the living room, but he needed to shower. Maybe Harley wouldn’t notice if he didn’t go. Hell, given his attitude, he might even appreciate it. 

~~~

An hour and a half and 3 showers later, Peter threw on a pair of sweatpants and Harley’s Rose Hill High School sweatshirt and prepared to spend the night by himself in his room. That was of course until Harley practically broke down the door.

“Are you alright? I asked JARVIS where you were and he said you didn’t appear to be coming down. Shit did you get hit? Are you sick?”

“What the fuck?”

“Peter, baby, talk to me here what’s going on?”

“I thought you were mad at me.” Peter could feel himself pouting, but he didn’t care.

“You thought- Honey, why would you think that?”

He started to feel ridiculous. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Of course love.”

Peter looked at the floor. “You didn’t say I love you back,” he muttered. 

“This is because I said ‘I know?’”

“Yeah.”

“Peter, it’s May 4th.”

“So?”

“It’s Star Wars day.”

He didn’t know how to respond.

Harley stared at him. “Peter, have you never watched Star Wars?”

“Maybe.”

“ Okay, new plan. Date night is movie night now. We’re ordering takeout. JARVIS, bring up  _ A New Hope  _ if you please.”

“ _ As you wish, sir. _ ”

~~~

By the end of the movie, Peter was enthralled. “I still don’t understand the connection to the ‘I know.’”

“You will in another hour. JARVIS play Episode V please.”

“That’s another thing-”

“Shhh. We’ll talk about it later.”

~~~

“Do you get it now?”

A pause. “Yes I do. Play the next one please.”

“Welcome to the Dark Side my love.”

“You got me alright.”

Harley sat up. “I’m gonna go get snacks. Do you want anything in particular?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Okay.” He kissed him on the cheek. “I love you.”

Peter smiled. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [playboyphilanthro-pissed](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
